With present-day medical diagnosis and intervention systems, which use a so-called C-arm as a component carrier for the imaging components comprising x-ray generation and adjustment (faceplate and x-ray tube) as well as an x-ray image recording device (e.g. a flat screen detector), the distance between the tube generating radiation and the image converter and/or detector can for the most part be adjusted in order to be able to bring the detector as close as possible to the patient to be examined in order to optimize image quality and/or scattered radiation behavior.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional medical diagnosis and/or intervention system. A radiation source 1 and a detector 2 are attached opposite one another to the free ends of a so-called C-arm.
The radiation source 1 is provided with a faceplate 7 and the detector 2 is fastened to the upper free end of the C-arm by way of a linear guide. Arrow 8 indicates the displacement direction of the linear guide. It is thus apparent that the distance 10 between the radiation source 1 and the detector 2 (SID, Source-Image-Distance) can thus be changed. The detector 2 can be moved as close as possible to a patient lying on the couch 4. FIG. 1 shows a position, in which the detector is disposed vertically above the radiation source 1. Certain examinations require the relative orientation of the patient in respect of the radiation source detector axis to be changed. This takes place inter alia by an orbital movement 9 of the C-arm. This is (not shown here) moveably mounted such that the radiation source detector axis is pivoted about a point which corresponds to the center point of the circle on which the C-arm in the shape of a segment of a circle is disposed. The arrangement of the linear guide 5 between the upper free end of the C-arm and the detector 2 is also cumbersome in an area where collisions with other medical devices in the vicinity of the patient to be examined can easily occur and/or where improved patient accessibility is desirable.